4 Dresseurs, 4 rêves (Arc 1 : Olivia, entre Terre et Mer)
by Clo2021
Summary: Ils sont quatre enfants : Olivia, Maryane, Cassidy et Steph. Ils vivent dans trois régions différentes, avec chacun un rêve à réaliser. Leurs destins se croiseront bientôt , pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Dans ce premier Arc, nous suivrons l'histoire d'Olivia, filleule du Professeur Euphorbe, dont la vie basculera le jour de son anniversaire...
1. Partie 1 : Alola Alola ! Prologue

Coucou tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour le début de ma fanfiction sur Pokémon. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Bien sûr, l'univers ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages, même si ce son regard majoritairement des OC !

Bonne lecture !

PS : j'écris habituellement sur Wattpad, mais le panel est beaucoup moins large qu'ici, alors si, en publiant, je fais n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

* * *

Alola !

Je m'appelle... non, ça serait trop facile ! Faisons une petite devinette.

Connaissez-vous la ville portuaire d'Oliville, dans la région de Johto ? Bien.

Connaissez-vous la ville tranquille d'Irisia, dans cette même région ? Bien.

Mélangez les deux, et vous obtiendrez mon prénom : Olivia !

Je ralentis tout de suite votre imagination, qui est sans doute débordante, mais je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cette région. Je ne la connais qu'à travers les livres, ce qui suffit pour le moment à ma satisfaction !

J'habite à Alola, à Mele-Mele plus précisément : je ne suis que très rarement allée autre part dans l'archipel.

En effet, la région d'Alola est un magnifique atoll, situé sous les tropiques et composé de quatre îles, toutes différentes les unes des autres. Uniques, en quelque sorte : avec leur propre climat, leurs propres coutumes et leur propre faune et flore.

Chacune est dirigée par un Doyen, choisi par un des Pokémon Tutélaires, aussi appelés Toko, qui veillent, ou du moins sont censés veiller sur nous.

Mais, vous le savez déjà sûrement si vous avez un jour ouvert un livre de géographie, comme moi pendant toute mon enfance. Un vrai petit Ratata de bibliothèque !

Pour en revenir à nos Wattouat, c'est-à-dire à moi, je vis chez mon parrain, le (célèbre et très décontracté) Professeur Pokémon Euphorbe, sur la plage de la Route 1, aux abords d'Ekaeka depuis la mort de mes parents.

Ils sont décédés dans un accident de voiture à Volucité, à Unys, lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un bébé, c'est-à-dire, il y a approximativement onze ans.

C'étaient d'éminents scientifiques et ils se rendaient à une conférence. Moi, je n'étais pas avec eux (imaginez un bébé qui hurle et qui pleure pendant une présentation... pas une très bonne idée), ils m'avaient laissée avec le Professeur Keteeleria, la femme scientifique responsable de la région, qu'ils connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Tout ça, c'est Euphorbe qui me l'a raconté, quand j'ai été en âge de comprendre.

Voilà pour l'essentiel de ma vie.

Sinon, physiquement, j'ai de longs cheveux noirs qui ondulent légèrement ; la plupart du temps, je les relève en un haut chignon assez coiffé-décoiffé (avant, je faisais une queue-de-Ponyta, mais le seul problème était que lorsque Coraya me sautait dans le dos, mes cheveux s'emmêlaient dans ses branches de corail). Mes yeux sont verts et à ce qu'il paraît, j'ai le même sourire que mon père.

Habituellement, je porte un T-shirt ou un débardeur, enfin, quelque chose d'ouvert : pour le climat d'Alola c'est essentiel, un short et des baskets. Quelque fois, j'y rajoute des chaussettes montantes et j'ai toujours le vieux sweat de mon parrain (que j'ai sauvé des Tadmorv... de la poubelle oui) noué autour de la taille, là encore pour des raisons climatiques : le temps change parfois si vite !

Je pense que c'est bon, j'ai tout dit et que maintenant, vous arrivez à me visualiser.

Alors, c'est parti, plongez dans le monde des Pokémon ! Découvrez ces centaines de petites créatures, qui partagent notre monde, sont nos amis, et combattent même à nos côtés !

...

Ok, j'avoue, j'ai voulu la jouer en mode Professeur Pokémon, mais personne ne m'en voudra d'avoir voulu m'entraîner pour plus tard, non ?

Donc, je reprends :

Voici mon histoire...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un surprenant cadeau

Je m'extirpe doucement de mon sommeil.

Je m'étire et j'use de toute ma volonté pour ne pas me lever.

Je sais qu'il adore me faire des surprises à mon réveil et je n'ai pas envie de lui gâcher ce plaisir qui n'arrive qu'une fois par an !

Soudain, j'entends des pas dans l'escalier.

Je comprends tout de suite que c'est lui car Pimprenelle aurait été bien plus discrète, alors j'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller pour ne pas rigoler.

Il allume la petite lumière bleutée de l'aquarium, dans lequel dormaient un Ptitard et quelques Lovdisc, et s'accroupit au pied du canapé qui me sert de lit.

«Salut, Liv', dit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

— Salut Parrain, réponds-je d'une voix encore un peu endormie.

— Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

— Non mais tu vas me le dire», plaisanté-je en souriant de toutes mes dents et en me redressant en position assise.

Il me prend dans ses bras, me fait tourner puis me repose par terre.

— Bon anniversaire Liv' ! me souhaite-t-il.

— Merci !» m'exclamé-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Euphorbe pose ses mains sur mes épaules et ajoute :

«Dépêche-toi de te préparer. Pimprenelle et Coraya t'attendent en haut et j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

— D'accord, j'arrive !»

Il remonte et, quant à moi, je m'habille et je me coiffe en vitesse. Je me demande bien quel est le cadeau cette année !

L'année dernière, il m'avait emmenée à Akala : le matin, on avait visité le C.R.I. de Pimprenelle, l'après-midi c'était golf et plage au Club Hano-Hano et enfin, le soir, tous ensemble, nous étions allés assister à une Bataille Royale tout en mangeant des malasadas, même si j'ai bien remarqué que lorsqu'est venu le tour de Royal Mask, Parrain avait mystérieusement disparu...

Je suis excitée comme un Statitik !

Cette année, pour mes 12 ans, j'espère bien avoir enfin mon premier Pokémon ou ma première blouse blanche !

Une fois prête, je quitte le sous-sol qui me sert de chambre et de laboratoire à Parrain (pour la partie théorique au moins ...) pour le rez-de-chaussée.

J'arrive à peine en haut des marches que Coraya me saute dessus.

Coraya, c'est mon Corayon... non, pardon, rectification, c'est un des Corayon de l'autre aquarium. Elle a une petite particularité : au lieu d'être toute rose comme les autres Corayon, elle est toute bleue ! Je crois qu'on dit "chromatique"... Excepté sa couleur, c'est une petite Corayon des plus ordinaires, une petite boule avec des excroissances de corail sur le dos et quatre petites pattes.

«Coraaaa ! Coraaa !

— Alola toi, lui murmuré-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

— Je crois que ça veut dire "Joyeux anniversaire", commente une voix dans la cuisine.

— Pimprenelle !» m'exclamé-je.

Comme d'habitude, elle porte une combinaison de plongée, dont le haut est noué autour de sa taille, avec un débardeur gris et un short vert. Ses cheveux sont attachés en chignon grâce à un ruban de la même couleur. Bien qu'officiellement ce ne soit pas ma marraine, étant la femme de Parrain, je l'ai toujours considérée comme telle.

«Bonjour Olivia ! Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir 12 ans ?

— Pour l'instant, je ne sens pas la différence, ris-je en croquant dans une baie Nanab.

— Eh bien, tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir», commente Parrain, déjà assis à table, taciturne.

J'avais bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait dans son attitude. Lorsqu'il m'a dit de me dépêcher, alors que d'habitude tout est "relaaax", j'ai juste pensé qu'il avait hâte mais maintenant, je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

Il a l'air sérieux et si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais presque dire qu'il est stressé : il balance son pied sous la table.

«Doucement chéri, on arrive, rien ne presse !» le calme sa femme.

Nous le rejoignons ; Coraya s'installe sur ma tête. C'est étrangement tendu, sans ses blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je m'assois sur ma chaise habituelle, en face de Parrain, tandis que Pimprenelle prend place à ses côtés.

«Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur tes parents ?» demande-t-il.

J'acquiese. Il se lève et récupère une enveloppe tout au fond d'un tiroir. Puis, il revient s'asseoir et reprend, avec un peu moins d'assurance, comme s'il doutait.

«Ta mère ...»

Il regarde Pimprenelle, qui l'encourage d'un hochement de tête.

«Ta mère m'avait laissé cette lettre, pour ton douzième anniversaire. Douze ans, tu sais que pour les Dresseurs c'est un âge important, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, elle te revient aujourd'hui», termine-t-il en me la tendant.

J'en reste bouche bée. Jamais je n'aurais pensé recevoir un jour une lettre de ce genre. C'est comme si, par delà la mort, ma mère m'envoyait un message. D'un côté, ça me touche qu'elle ait pensé à moi mais de l'autre, c'est comme remuer le couteau dans une plaie que je pensais parfaitement cicatrisée. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que, les ayant perdus petite, je n'ai jamais vraiment connus mes parents ?

«Tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans ? l'interrogé-je.

— Lis et tu verras par toi-même.»

C'est donc ce que je fais : j'ouvre délicatement l'enveloppe, en sors une feuille, la déplie et entame sa lecture.

L'écriture soignée et appliquée me donne l'impression que ma mère a pesé ses mots et a longtemps réfléchi avant de les écrire.

 _«Ma petite Olivia,_

 _Tout d'abord, ma fille, excuse moi de te qualifier de petite, tu es grande maintenant ! Tu as aujourd'hui 12 ans, alors laisse-moi te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire !_

 _Je suis sûre que tu es devenue une belle personne et où que je sois, sache que quoi que tu fasses, je serai toujours fière de toi._

 _Je me souviens que lorsque j'avais ton âge, j'avais fait mon premier trajet seule avec mon petit Pokémon jusqu'à la ville voisine ; j'avais tellement peur que je tenais à peine sur mes guiboles !_

 _Mais passons, le sujet de cette lettre est tout autre._

 _Voici mon cadeau pour toi : une opportunité._

 _Vois-tu, j'ai un frère. Tu as donc un oncle._

 _Il s'agit du Professeur Augustin Platane, qui habite à Illumis, dans la région de Kalos, mais je ne doute que tu le saches déjà : avec une personne telle qu'Euphorbe comme tuteur, nul doute qu'en plus d'être bien faite, ta tête est bien pleine._

 _Et à Illumis, se trouve aussi une des meilleures écoles de Dresseurs du Pokémonde ; celle même où j'ai fait mes premières études._

 _Tu as compris où je veux en venir : tu pars à Kalos un an, chez ton oncle, le temps de ta formation et ensuite..._

 _Ensuite, tu seras une vraie Dresseuse et aussi expérimentée que je sois, c'est à toi de choisir ta propre route._

 _Cependant, rien n'est décidé ni planifié. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une opportunité et nulle autre personne que toi ne devrait prendre cette décision à ta place._

 _J'arrive au bout de ce que j'avais à te dire._

 _Ma fille... Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais._

 _Avec tout l'amour que tous les mondes peuvent contenir,_

 _Maman»_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une amie pour la vie

J'étouffe. En tous cas, j'en ai l'impression.

J'ai besoin de sortir, je me sens oppressée.

Si la découverte de la lettre m'a stupéfaite, la découverte de son contenu m'estomaque.

Sans dire un mot et sans que quiconque le fasse, je me lève et me précipite dehors, avec Coraya qui ronchonne et tente tant bien que mal de s'accrocher à mes cheveux.

Sortie, je cours vers la plage et me laisse tomber sur le sable, à l'endroit où les vagues peuvent venir me chatouiller les pieds. Je replie les genoux et les entoure de mes bras tandis que Coraya saute s'amuser dans la mer ; c'est un Pokémon de type Eau, après tout c'est normal.

«Olivia !»

Je me retourne. Bien sûr, c'est Parrain. Il a l'air d'aller mieux. Il trottine dans ma direction et s'assoit juste à côté de moi.

«Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais rien dit ? Tu savais ce qu'il y avait, dedans ? demandé-je aussitôt.

— Oui, je savais. Et on ne t'a rien dit parce qu'on savait qu'un jour, tu l'apprendrai, répond-il avec gentillesse.

— Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su plus tôt ?

— À quoi ça t'aurait servi ?

— Déjà, j'aurais eu plus de temps pour me décider ! Là, j'ai à peine deux mois si je ne veux pas débarquer en plein milieu des cours ! pleurniché-je.

— Et oh, viens là, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Quand tu as su, qu'est ce que tu as eu envie de faire ?

— Évidemment que j'ai eu envie d'y aller ! De voir la Tour Prismatique, de monter à Chevroum, de visiter tous les cafés, de rencontrer Platane enfin je veux dire mon oncle et...

— Alors pourquoi...

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple, le coupé-je avec un soupir. Je veux pas partir. Parce qu'Alola, ici... c'est ma maison, c'est chez moi. Et j'ai pas envie de te laisser tout seul et...

— Moi, on s'en fiche, l'important, c'est toi.

—Mais imaginons que ça me plait, que je veux y rester et..., paniqué-je.

— Chuuuuut... Si tu veux, on en parlera plus tard, d'accord ? (Il fouille dans ses poches et en sort une Scuba Ball) Si je suis venu c'est pour te donner ça.

— Mais la lettre c'était ...

— Le cadeau de ta mère. Cette Ball, c'est de ma part.

— Vraiment ? Oh merci, super ! m'exclamé-je, aux anges. C'est une Scuba Ball, donc c'est sûrement un Pokémon Eau... Hmm... C'est Otaquin ! Cool ! C'est mon préféré, merci !»

Il secoue la tête avec un sourire amusé, me met la Ball entre les mains et me conseille :

«Regarde-la plus attentivement.

— Elle... Elle est vide ?! m'étonné-je.

— Exact.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec une Scuba Ball vide ?

— Je sais pas... peut- être justement capturer ton premier Pokémon, non ? me taquine-t-il.

— Ah oui et comment tu veux que je fasse ? Je vais la lancer dans les hautes herbes en espérant qu'un Manglouton tombe dedans ? Ou un Tentacool si c'est dans la mer ?

— Peut-être avec un Pokémon que tu connais déjà et avec qui tu as tissé des liens...

— Lequel ?»

À ce moment-là, Coraya, qui nous écoutait en fait depuis le début avec de grands yeux, pousse un petit gémissement déçu.

Tout à coup, ça fait tilt dans ma tête : Pokémon Eau avec qui je m'entends bien...

«Tu ne penses tout de même pas à...

— Gagné ! sourit-il.

— Mais...

— Non, là, pour le coup, y a pas de "mais" qui tienne ! fait-il en mimant l'énervement. Tu sais où elle a éclos ?

— Non...

— Juste à côté de ton berceau. Tu sais quel a été ton premier mot ?

— Non plus...

— Tu as essayé d'imiter son cri. Ça a donné quelque chose comme "Oaaaa !". Et tu sais comment tu as appris à marcher, puis à nager ? C'était en te tenant à ses excroissances, continue-t-il sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Alors, s'il y a bien un Pokémon à qui tu es destinée et qui t'es destiné ... c'est bien notre petite Coraya.»

Je le remercie une énième fois et m'approche d'elle, main avec la Scuba Ball tendue devant moi.

«Si tu veux bien devenir ma partenaire... j'en serais honorée.»

Coraya crie de joie,se cogne la tête contre la Ball et entre ainsi à l'intérieur. Celle-ci ne remue qu'une fois avant de se figer.

«Eh coool ! Une capture critique ! Ça commence bien pour vous deux !» rigole-t-il.

Coraya s'échappe de sa Ball pour commencer à tourner autour de moi en chantant.

«Elle et sa Ball sont assorties, c'est génial ! remarqué-je.

— Du coup, tu sais ce qu'on peut faire avec des Pokémon ? demande-t-il en sortant une Poké Ball de sa poche.

— Un combat ! deviné-je, enthousiaste.

— Partante ?

— Bien sûr !

— En plus, comme c'est ton premier, ça pourra te donner une estimation de ton niveau.

— Et donc, ça m'aidera à prendre une décision... d'accord, ça marche !

— Par contre, allons sur un vrai terrain. Ici, ça serait à ton avantage.

— Ok ! C'est parti, alors !»


End file.
